


Good Omens Snippets

by Morphinity



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/pseuds/Morphinity
Summary: Collection of Good Omens Snippets that are too short to count as actual fanfiction





	1. Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale tends to be shockingly Oblivious

“You’re sexy when you ignore me.”, Crowley said to the Angel, who currently was to busy getting lost in one of his books to pay attention to a demon.  
“A very pretty picture indeed.”  
It was actually pretty amusing what he could get away with when the other was reading.  
“Hmmm? You said something?”, Aziraphale asked, only slowly lifting his eyes from the pages.  
“No, nothing, just been thinking out loud.” Crowley replied, slightly amused.  
Aziraphale looked slightly sceptical, raising an eyebrow but returned to his book nonetheless.  
Placing his chin on his palm Crowley continued with one of his favourite past times: Angel watching.  
He actually did wonder if the Angel would keep on being this oblivious if he would just admit his feelings while the other was reading.  
But he was to chicken to try it, with his luck (falling because he hung with the wrong people and all that) he would manage to catch just that moment where Aziraphale would listen for once.  
So he simply kept on watching, observing his Angel, lost in another world while he turned the pages.


	2. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are worse than falling

Falling had hurt, until now Crowley would have said it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced, but even his fall, the feeling of burning while crashing down, paled in comparison to losing Aziraphale.  
He could bounce back just fine from his fall, but not from this.  
It felt like someone had ripped his chest open, taking his heart with them, leaving a sluggishly bleeding festering wound behind, that wouldn’t heal no matter what.


	3. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love will make you Glow

“Come here“, Aziraphale said his arms opened wide. “And close your eyes.”

There was a part of Crowley that wanted to argue that now wasn’t the best moment to hug. Not when they were surrounded by a horde of angry demons out for their blood. The other bigger part of him trusted his angel and his soft smile and he had come to rescue him so there had to be a plan right?

He stepped into the others embrace, squeezing his eyes shut when Aziraphales arms close around him. 

Crowley could basically feel the demons closing in on them and suddenly there was light.

He couldn’t really see it, closed eyes and all, but he could feel it. Filled with his Angels love it washed over him, hot on his skin, but not unpleasant even if it nearly bordered on too much. Crowley's fingers dug into the others back holding on for dear life

He could hear screeches and smell the stench of burning flesh. 

Demons were naturally curious and he had to ring hard with himself not to open his eyes to see what was happening around them. 

“Crowley?”

“Hmmm?”

“You can open your eyes now”

He slowly blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Aziraphales shoulder where he had pressed his face against. He pulled himself back. The demons were gone instead there was a soft layer of ashes coating their surroundings.

“Angel….you’re glowing.”

“mhhh? Oh, yes I do.”

There was a soft light surrounding Aziraphale like a full-body halo, but it was nothing compared to the light that had burned the demons away, Crowley could guess as much. It felt different.

“It…It didn’t hurt me.”

Aziraphale smiled gently.

“I could never hurt you, Dear.

The Angel intertwined their fingers.

“Let's go before reinforcements appear.”

Crowley could only nod.

“And I have to take care of your wounds.”

Oh yes there was something, now that he got reminded of them they started to hurt. 

“’s only a scratch or two Angel.”

“Please?”

“Everything you want.”


	4. Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy eating habits can make the perfect excuse

“You got something right there.”, Crowley said, pointing in the general direction of Aziraphale's mouth,

They currently were in the back room of the bookshop, a few pastries on the table in front of them, where they usually ended up at least biweekly, when they didn’t get out for lunch, or dinner or brunch and everything in between.

“Oh…thank you.”

Aziraphale wiped his mouth trying to remove whatever stuck to his skin. He felt the other's eyes on him, watching him until Crowley had obviously decided it was enough, removing his legs from the armrest to sit up like a normal being.

“Come here Angel.” he muttered, leaning forward, reaching out with his hands.

And where Aziraphale once had been reluctant to let the demon touch him, years had let that hesitation fade away and he leant forward to meet the other halfway, expecting the other to wipe away the stray crumbs.

He could feel the others long fingers brush over his skin, cradling his face instead of removing anything.

“Wha..?”, he asked confused when Crowley got closer and a tongue sneaked out to lap at the corner of his mouth before a pair of lips pressed against his own.

It was only fleeting, a light brush, barely a kiss at all but it left Aziraphale stunned, staring at Crowley who pulled back with a grin.

“There, all gone.” he said, obviously pleased with himself.

“Oh look at that.“, he added then, glancing at his wrist, where Aziraphale knew exactly wasn’t a watch. “It’s getting late.”

Crowley got up, serpentine grace and all.

“I’ll pick you up for lunch tomorrow. My treat.”

Aziraphale could only stare after the other, unable to free himself out of the stupor until Crowley had left the room.

“Crowley!”

The only thing that answered him was laughter.


	5. Angel Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cute Story that Freckles are actually Angel Kisses or is it?

That freckles were called Angel Kisses was nothing new to Crowley but also nothing he ever thought much about. After all, it was only lore, a cute story to tell your kids and such, right?

It wasn’t like Angel were walking the earth kissing humans after all, or so he thought.

He definitely never had seen Aziraphale kiss freckles onto someone’s skin. They had been apart enough, sure, but he doubted that this was how freckles came to be, they were only spots of melanin, nothing more nothing less.

But apparently, he had been wrong.

He didn’t even notice at first, but when more and more freckle popped up on his skin he got a bit confused.

He never had been prone to getting freckles so it was a bit of a mystery why he got some after 6000 years. That was until he noticed where the freckles appeared and when.

The one close to the corner of his mouth where Aziraphale had kissed him goodbye after their last dinner.

The one on the bridge of his nose from the time where Aziraphale had pecked him when he had dozed on the couch in the bookstore.

A small freckle on the back of his hand where the Angel's lips had pressed a butterfly light kiss too.

Three freckles on his left shoulder where Aziraphale had left lazy kisses while they had laid naked in the bed.

An entire trail of freckles leading down his chest where his Angel had nipped and sucked lovebites into his skin.

Each and everyone a small sign of his angels love.

“Angel?.”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you know that your kisses leave freckles?”

Aziraphale smiled at him.

“No, they don’t.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“They only do when an Angel really, really loves something.”


End file.
